Percy Jackson and the wrath of Kronos
by cheese is awesome
Summary: The secret mission to save the world of Percy Jackson. Enjoy. This is my first FanFic so don't kill .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fifth book. I originally wrote it as something else but turned it into a Percy Jackson version when I got bored at school so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does so don't even say anything about that.**

It was a dark stormy night as the five spies stood over the one thing that could help them win the war. They looked down into the chest of scrolls that were battle plans for the army that they were facing. This was the most important mission they had ever undertaken; to locate the chest and bring it back to Camp Half Blood so they could make battle plans to counter-attack the armies of Kronos. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon spoke first: "So this is it?"

"Definitely looks like it." His best friend Annabeth said.

"Well what else would it be, a chest full of Kronos' private cheese supply?" Conner Stoll replied sarcastically.

"Shut up man." Percy said.

"Let's just get this thing out of here." Thalia sighed.

The five spies were Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and the best fighter in camp. Then there was one of his best friends: Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, the smartest person at camp. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Ares, a fierce fighter, Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes and one of the best thieves at camp and lastly Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades the last of the current children of the big three to arrive at camp. They were supposed to get out of there by shadow travel courtesy of Nico but Kronos had put an enchantment over the whole of the fort so that they couldn't use their powers in the fort that they hadn't anticipated and now had to find an alternative route out of the fort. They would have to use the way they got in which was protected by a magical barrier that only they could use but was on the other side of the fort that was filled with monsters and enemy demigods.

The other Stoll brother, Travis wanted to go on this mission too but he was in the infirmary after a prank on Nico went a bit wrong and he was trapped in a bear trap that Nico had mysteriously obtained and set up that only he knew where it was and then Travis stepped in it and they were still trying to get it off his foot. When he stepped in it the screaming and curses that were directed against Nico (he had personally signed it with: from Nico, have a nice day), could be heard all the way across the valley, much to the amusement of the other campers.

They started to carry the heavy chest to the door of the room that had taken them so long to get to. Then Nico had an idea. He was going to use a trick that he learnt from his dad when he was staying in the Underworld. He set down the chest and concentrated hard. Slowly a hole that was just big enough for the chest opened and the chest started to sink down into the earth. He called it Hades mail because it made the box sink through the earth until it reached the Underworld where a group of spirits would carry it to a tunnel and it would then slide to the destination that Nico wanted it to, here it was Camp Half Blood, and it would rise up until it hit the surface and would appear in front of the big house. Where it would scare Chiron to death as he was walking out of the big house with curlers in his tail when the you have mail symbol flashed up on his door and he went to investigate what it was.

They were walking out of the door when they heard a voice that made them stop in their tracks and their hearts fill with dread.

"Going somewhere?" Kronos, the lord of time said.

**Dun Dun Duh! Sorry about the cliffy, I just had to do it. This is the first story I've done so please don't make me feel too bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames, they make me feel bad. I will try, emphasis on the word try, to put up a new chapter every Sunday. It just depends on how mean my school wants to be to me. See ya.**

**cheese is good out. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my Percy Jackson and the wrath of Kronos story: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does.**

They turned round to find Kronos looking at them with a smug smile on his face that they all wanted to wipe off instantly.

"Take them and lock them up." Kronos said to the enemy demigods that had snuck up behind the group and now grabbed them roughly and tied them in complicated knots that they had no hope of undoing. They dragged them down into the dungeons that they had seen on the way to the treasure room. They were all put into different cells so they couldn't combine their powers, the enchantment didn't go to the dungeons, which was lucky.

Annabeth was thinking rapidly to try and get a way out of here. Then she had a brainwave, but it would only work at night. So she waited and she waited. She was only kept awake by constantly telling Percy to shut up when he started to sing the old number one on the demigod charts: 99 dead hellhounds. He would be constantly singing it until she told him to shut up, but it was no use as he would continue singing after five minutes. Eventually they all shouted at him, telling him to shut up, and he stopped. The silence was amazing.

Annabeth wriggled round, trying to reach her shoe where she had hidden a knife just in case she and the others were caught. She was wriggling around until finally her hand got hold of the handle of the knife and she pulled it free being careful not to injure herself with it. She then awkwardly swivelled the knife round until it was resting against the ropes that bound her. She then started to saw at the ropes. It took a good ten minutes to get through the bounds on her hands but she managed it eventually and it was easy sailing to get the ones around her ankles and chest cut open too.

Then getting up quietly she tip-toed over to her door and started to pick the lock on the door. On the other side of the corridor Nico watched her with his eyes wide open with realisation as she broke through the final tumbler in the really complicated lock system. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wandered over to the cell that Conner Stoll was being held in and started on the lock there. The precious ten minutes that followed were the most heart stopping seconds Annabeth had ever felt. With every little tap and click there was Annabeth was scared to Hades, but she held her cool and finally she was done and Conner Stoll, the son of Hermes was free. She gave him her knife and the instructions to get the others free while she thought of how to go about getting out of the fort. Slowly but surely her amazing brain was formulating a plan to get out of there. She turned around to see that Conner had got everybody free. Thalia was standing there with thunder in her eyes, while Percy was just standing there calmly listening to the voices of the other prisoners that were held down in the other cells, they sounded almost sad and mournful. Nico and Connor on the other hand were having a glaring contest as Connor had deliberately got Nico out last just to annoy him. Now all they had to do was just find their weapons. She shushed the others and listened carefully. Down a faraway corridor she could hear the guards talking to themselves very faintly. She directed the others down the corridor that the guards were talking in. She could hear some of the conversation but couldn't make it out clearly yet. They crept down the corridor until they reached the door to the guard's room. She could make out the conversation very clearly now and it make her want to beat the guards to a pulp. She looked at the expressions of the others and could see that they too had very murderous expressions. The guards were enacting out a battle with their weapons. She held up a hand to stop the others from charging in to the room to kill the guards. She counted down on her fingers: three, two, one. They all rushed into the room and caught the guards off guard **(A/N: complete pun intended).** The surprised guards had little time to react as the five heroes grabbed them and disarmed them, taking their weapons back and then tying the guards up with the ropes that had previously tied up the five of them. "That should teach you to never underestimate some of the greatest heroes of all time." Percy said.

With that they make their way up the stairs that led to the room where the entrance to the dungeons was. They got about halfway when Annabeth stopped suddenly and motioned to the others to stop as well. They halted one after the other and stood still as two dracaena slid past, talking in their weird, raspy voices. "We ssshould probably check on the prisssoners." One said. The five spies' hearts beat insanely faster as they all drew their swords and tried to melt into the shadows but only Nico seemed to be able to do that as he was a son of Hades. The dracaena slithered into the room and spotted Percy with his back to a wall. They simultaneously drew their swords and rushed forward to kill him. They didn't get very far though as two swords suddenly appeared like they had materialised out of thin air, the sword made of Stygian Iron got there first and one of the monsters dissipated into dust, then a millisecond after the black sword got there a Celestial Bronze one cut the other dracaena into dust. Nico and Thalia walked out of the shadows that were on the opposite sides of the room covered in monster dust with huge grins on their faces. They smirked at Percy who had got up from the wall, also covered in monster dust, and started laughing at him. "Hey," Percy complained "I was gonna get there, but you got there first."

They continued on to the entrance of the room and slowly cracked the door open. Connor was the first to look out of the door and motioned that the passage way was clear. They all filed out of the room and into the hallway. One by one they sneaked into the door next to the one they were just in. They all sighed in relief and sank down to the floor, tired out from the running and sneaking that they had to do to get here. They evaluated the room they had just entered and saw that it had the door they had just come from, a door that led to an unknown room and a whole heap of food and drinks. They all stocked up on as much food that they could and stuffed it all in their pockets until Connor 'found' some duffel bags that the guards had carelessly left in the corner of the room, in a safe that was securely locked. So they all started stuffing as many items as they could fit into the duffel bags, there were three so they could get quite a lot in them. Once they had stocked up on food and drinks they wandered into the room that was adjacent to the room that they were in.

It was full of bunks kind of like the ones at camp but more tightly packed and harder to get to. In seven of them there were sleeping guards that had already done their watch and were now asleep.

The five of them realised past they were going to had to sneak past them without waking them up, not as easy as they thought. They had the duffel bags slung over their shoulders and they made a rustling sound every time they took a step and the floor was made of concrete so that with every step they took it made a very faint tap, so faint that you would have to have the ears of a satyr to be able to hear it but it was defiantly there. So in basic, they were going to have to be extremely careful to get through this room. They started to journey through the maze of bunk beds to the door on the far side of the room. They would have to get through all the bunk beds that were occupied by the seven demigods, which was very risky because they could wake up at any moment or even worse, the watch that was currently out there walk in and wake up the other demigods. Either way this could go very wrong at any moment the Fates choose for it to. As they slowly started to move in the direction of the door, their footsteps making soft tapping sounds on the concrete floor as they took each step to go further, their hearts started to beat faster, much faster, so fast they could almost hear each other's heart beats they were so nervous. They made their way to the first sleeping demigods bunk and passed it as quietly as possible, he started to roll over and they all froze in place as he stirred but didn't wake up. They all unfroze with a sigh of relief and continued on their way. As they made it to the second demigod they passed her without that much trouble. They had that for the next four enemy half-bloods until they got to the final one and he started to wake up. They all froze and started to move to knock him out Percy got there first and smashed him on the head with the hilt of his sword. The guard fell back onto the bunk with a grunt that seemed extremely loud in the medium sized room. They all tensed and held their breaths. He fell without a sound and they all silently sighed with happiness. They had made it through the room and across to the other side.

They continued through the arched doorway to the fifth room of the day. It just happened to be the room that they had passed through on their way to the target room. There was only one room to go and it was probably going to be the hardest, but you never know it could be the only one where they didn't have to go through some kind of enemy. They snuck through the doorway and entered the next room. **(A/N: I thought about ending it here but I didn't, you can thank me later)**

It turned out to be full of celestial bronze weapons. There was every kind of weapon that you could imagine. There were bows and axes and crossbows, swords, shields. Everything. "Wow," Annabeth said "there is more celestial bronze here than at camp!"

"I think that we should take some back don't you think." Conner said.

"Let's stock up on weapons then shall we?" Nico chuckled.

They all went over to pick out some of the weapons that they choose. Percy grabbed a crossbow, **(A/N: I know that Percy sucks at archery so why don't we give him a crossbow instead and see how he does shall we) **Annabeth chose a sword and shield, Thalia got a new bow, Conner a dagger and a set of lock picks for him and his brother, Travis, and last but not least Nico picked upa miniature hand held catapult that was modified so it could carry Greek fire, which he strapped to his back with a sheath that he found in a pile of junk on the floor.

They all walked silently over to the door to the room that their entrance was in. And found two guards on the entrance. They had already found their entrance. Percy stepped up and took out his brand new crossbow. It only took three seconds to dispatch the monsters on guard as the crossbow was an automatic reloading crossbow. They all walked up to the bit of wall where their entrance was and Nico recited the secret code that opened up the doorway. It finally opened and they stepped through into the torch lit tunnel.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up I had like seven different projects to hand in and it was really hard to get this up. I will try and get the next chapter up by Sunday but you never know I might not. But any way along with the questions. What will happen next to the spies? Is Kronos going to find out they are gone? Should I be going to school? Yep I probably should but I'm kind enough to do this for you. Bye cheese is good out. Please read and review. Please.**


	3. The forest

Percy Jackson and the wrath of Kronos chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. I have had tonnes to do for school. Setting a new record for the amount of science homework's handed in late and not getting a detention. Lol. I am currently at 6 but I'm trying to stop and it is a bit hard when you have the amazing website of Fan Fiction to add into the mixture. Science homework + Fan Fiction = that cake don't bake (virtual cookie to whoever gets that reference from a certain movie :-] ). I will try to update every Sunday but with the cake not rising it is a bit difficult so I will now try and update whenever I can. Oh and also in the one review I got (thanks Capilla007 for that) they pointed out one thing I didn't notice when I read over the story: In the first chapter I put Clarisse as a spy and then in the second I replaced her with Thalia. I meant to have Thalia as the spy all along but my brain likes to mess with my life sometimes. So with all that cleared up let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do these they are annoying. But of course me being me will do it anyway. I don't own PJO or any of the books that are related to the series or Rick Riordan. Now on with the story!**

As the five spies trudged through the murky, dimly lit cave they were in they all held their heads high knowing that they had completed they mission they had set out to achieve. After about ten minutes of walking along the crudely dug tunnel they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They knew that when they got to the end there would be a 20 foot climb to the surface up a rope ladder. It was a bit old and unmanaged When they got to the base of the rope ladder, Annabeth suddenly bent down to have a look at a section of wall that looked like any other section of rocky, crumbling wall.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" Percy questioned.

"Come on, come on, it has to be here somewhere." Annabeth muttered as she completely ignored Percy's question.

All of a sudden she exclaimed as she pushed a bit of rock in to the wall and a section slid away.

"It's a new prototype winch that the Hephaestus kids wanted to try out," Annabeth said "this should get those," she gestured to the bundle of weapons and food they were carrying "up there." While pointing upwards.

They hooked up the winch to the bundles and started to winch them up to the surface where Percy and Connor would be waiting to receive the packages and watch out for any guards that might be patrolling the border of the fort. Eventually, after many swear words and a lot of cursing in Ancient Greek they finally got the packets up and then the remaining three campers climbed up the rope ladder and collapsed down on the ground. Then Thalia pushed a rock that was jutting up from the ground and the shockwave from the resulting collapse of the tunnel was so big they knew they were going to be found and they had to get out of there soon for fear of being caught again.

They started to race along the perimeter of the fort hoping and praying to all the gods they knew that they wouldn't be caught. Then as they were about to make a break for the exit path twenty hellhounds, thirty dracaena and fifteen telkhines turned the corner. It took them all by surprise so when they saw each other they hesitated for a few seconds before the five demigods burst into action and charged at the monsters with their weapons drawn and ready. They dived into the ranks of monsters and started slashing and hacking before the monsters even had time to draw their swords. But when they did they put up a pretty poor fight so it didn't take long for Connor to stab his sword into the last monster and turn around with a look of triumph on his face. But it soon faded as the half-bloods heard the sound that they were hoping they were never going to hear until they were far, far down the mountain. The hills were ringing with the sound of alarms. **(Stop here and make it a cliffy? Or be nice to you guys and continue? Hmmmm second option cos I'm nice to you guys).**

The five spies quickly grabbed the precious bundles that they were trying so hard to protect and ran as fast as they could down the long, windy mountain track path that led up to the fort. This time though they were going down the mountain. They hared down the path as quickly as they could; jumping down ledges (Thalia tried to avoid this as much as possible), scrambling down sheer rock faces (Thalia didn't like that either) and wading waist deep through rivers. It took them well over three hours to get to the bottom of the mountain. By that time they were all panting and gasping for air as they tried to get the air they desperately needed back into their famished lungs. They turned back to look up the mountain they had just climbed only to see a whole horde of monsters and leading them was none other than Ethan Nakamura himself. The backstabbing traitor.

Their nerves settled down though when it appeared the monsters had stopped and were going to set up camp for the night. It was a relief for them all when they learned they would be able to set up camp for the night and have some rest although they knew they would have to get up early to get away from the monsters that were chasing them. So they found some shelter in the forest nearby and discovered a clearing in the middle of it and set up camp for the night, Thalia each providing them with the campers answer to the mini tent/boxes that the hunters had. They were slightly larger but they packed a lot more in them with a fold up camping bed with sleeping bag included and a small bathroom that was actually usable. Each of them were personally made to suit the spies' different personalities; Percy had a sea green one with wave patterns on the outside and the inside, Annabeth had a grey storm coloured one with owl patterns on it, Thalia's one was electric blue with lightning designs, Nico's was pitch black and had skull patterns on it, and Connor had a simple white tent that was pretty plain except for a few personal things that he kept with him all the time. They unloaded all their stuff and bunked down for the night with their empty fire pit and small storage tent in the middle of the ring. Sitting there in the middle of the night they all had the time to think about things that they missed on their missions; camp, their friends, all the training. But then there was all the bad stuff in their lives; the fact that Kronos was rising again and the gods were ignoring the threat, when they had to go on one of these dangerous missions to kill a commander of Kronos's army or to retrieve something the camp had lost. All of these things required a group of the best campers, with a range of special abilities, to volunteer to take on these missions. Then of course there was the prophecy to deal with as well. It went a bit like this:

_A lone Half-Blood waits for the call_

_To storm and fire the world must fall_

_The half blood born of a broken oath_

_Shall face the two and defeat them both_

_But to stop the impending danger_

_He must team up with a Praetor_

_Together they journey to the east_

_To pick up three more at the feast_

_As a group they travel as one_

_To get the final job done_

The prophecy was about 70 years old and they had got it from a little pouch that was around the oracles neck. They had read it to the whole camp at one point and when it was read the whole pavilion started to whisper and wonder who the lone demigod would be, they knew it would have to be someone of a broken oath, maybe a child of the Big Three, they were born of a broken oath. The whole pavilion turned and looked at Percy, apparently all coming to the same conclusion. He was the only child of the Big Three that it could be, Thalia was a hunter of Artemis and had taken her oath a day before her sixteenth birthday, Nico was still too young and Percy was turning sixteen in a few months time. It was the only logical answer. But then they all started talking about the sixth line the one about the Praetor. They were all wondering who the Praetor would be. No one had ever heard of a Praetor in their lives apart from Chiron, but he was forced to keep it a secret as he didn't want to start the whole Greek/Roman war again.

That night Percy dreamt of Kronos. He was standing in a room with a lone throne in the middle of it. On was Kronos, sitting there whilst he listened to a small figure that was apparently telling Kronos about something. He was talking about the prophecy. Somehow they had found out. They must have someone in camp passing information to them. They had a spy in their midst. When the figure had finished Kronos laughed, the laughter shaking the whole room. He then spoke, "Those demigods at that puny camp will never figure out that they need the help of the Roman camp. Ha! By the time they do it will be too late. Wait, he is here. That cursed son of Poseidon is here. Damn his blood, his father's nature makes him impossible to predict and track." Kronos searched the room until he looked straight at me.

"You may have discovered something this time but next time it will be worse."

Percy jerked awake in a cold sweat, shivering as he got out of his sleeping bag and wandered outside an woke up all the others by making some water slip under the tent door and hovering above their heads and then dropping the water simultaneously on top of the four other sleeping spies.

The resulting curses and many swear words that followed were frankly hilarious as the once sleeping spies became very awake and very wet spies. Thalia burst out of her tent full of anger and her eyes filled with rage to find Percy lying on the ground laughing his head off as Thalia started to build up a powerful lightning blast and aimed her spear at Percy before letting off the charge and striking Percy in the butt. He then promptly started to run around the camp site clutching his butt as his pants began to catch on fire. He then dived into the nearest river and extinguished the fire. But not fast enough as his pants now had big holes where the fire had burnt through the material. He returned back to camp to find Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and Connor all clutching their sides as they struggled to get breath back into their lungs from laughing so hard.

"So Crispy Seaweed, **(A/N: Get it. Crispy Seaweed. Oh well, it was my own joke then.) **what did you have to say so much you were brave enough to face an angry Thalia, hmmm?" Annabeth said still trying to compress her laughter.

"I had a dream about Kronos." That shut everybody up quickly.

"What did he say." Questioned Annabeth

"He knows about the prophecy, and he said something about a Roman camp, whatever that means."

"A Roman camp? Thalia said "In all of my travels with the Hunters I have never heard or seen of any Roman camp."

"We need to tell Chiron this ASAP." Nico said a look of worry in his eyes** (and for anybody out there who doesn't know ASAP stands for as-soon-as-possible (shouldn't be many of you))** they all readily agreed with Nico and started to pack up the camp. It took them about half an hour but they got it done eventually. They set off towards camp. They knew it would be a very difficult journey to get back to the home they knew so well compared to this barren wilderness.

**End of this chapter! YAHOO!**

**Oh and by the way Thalia isn't a Hunter of Artemis any more I will probably do a story on how she lost the position and it will probably involve a certain son of Hades. Also I have a poll up on the profile so go have a look and give me the answer! Read and Review, well you've already done one part of it so now you can go and do the other. Please review, it would help so much. If I can get 2 reviews then I will get another chapter up. If not then I will probably put up another one anyway. Will try and update on my birthday 25****th**** march with chapter 4 and maybe that other story I was talking about.**

**And with that**

**Cheese is good out for now.**


	4. fiiight

Percy Jackson and the wrath of Kronos chapter 4

**Hi peeps it's me again. This is the fourth chapter of the Percy Jackson and the wrath of Kronos story. Please vote on my poll on the profile of awesomeness. I'm just kidding. My profile is the normalest profile there could be. Lol. Listening to green day on my laptop. My friend is being very annoying at the moment, he is obsessed with the Illuminati Ambigrams which is where you write a word that you can flip upside down and it reads the same thing and will not stop drawing them at school in my books. They are cool but he is obsessed with them so it does kind of get a bit annoying sometimes. Any way on with the disclaimer. Hmmmmmppphhh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson related stuff. RICK RIORDAN DOES! And with that happy note it is time to get on with the story!**

It was an easy walk back to the edge of the forest that they had spent the night in. They had deliberately camped in the middle of the forest to give them the most cover against attack. This was also helped by the way the tents also looked, from the outside, as if they were trees themselves and by the time the monsters had got to the small camp site the five spies had already left and had about a four hour head start on the group of monsters. Ethan Nakamura threw a fit of rage and kicked all the ash and charcoal that was in the fire pit all over the ground and in the process of doing so, he also stubbed his toe, painfully, so that he was then rolling around in the ash and charcoal and generally making himself and his clothes a lot, lot darker. He then did the logical thing and asked one of the hell hounds if they could smell the five demigods. And the hell hound replied that they had left about three to four hours ago. This information then sent Ethan into another rage and stubbed his toe again and turning his clothes a very near black. Then he get up and limped over to a hell hound and clambered onto his back and said that they were going to have to follow the demigods so that they could destroy them and take back all the packages of weapons and food.

The hell hounds raced off into the dimly lit morning light that covered the forest like a blanket. After about three hours of travelling the group of monsters had found nothing, they were still on their trail but they were getting further and further away.

The five spies however were exhausted. They had been running through the night and most of the morning and they had still not found the river they needed to cross to have a hope of making it back to Camp Half Blood safely. They had had to span gorges, scale sheer vertical walls with no ropes, and wade knee deep in horrid smelling marshes. All in all they were all looking forward to jumping in the river and washing this off and putting it behind them. After about another two hours Percy suddenly heard the faint sound of running water. He jumped up in joy and started to sprint as fast as he could towards the sound. Then all of a sudden he burst out into a clearing to find a massive gorge that the river that was flowing through it had carved out a long, long time ago.

"Oh no. How exactly do you propose that we get across here?" Connor said.

"I think I have an idea." Percy replied.

"Oh great, is this another one of those amazingly reckless plans that all ways seem stupid but actually work plans." Nico joked.

"No seriously guys just trust me on this one." Percy said.

Percy then closed his eyes and a look of deep concentration came upon his face. All of a sudden the river started to rise up and form a bridge of ice across the really, really high up gorge. Thalia took one look at the bridge made of ice and took about thirty steps back, right into a raspberry bush, the end result was her clothes being stained a very purple purple colour. She jumped up spluttering to find all the others laughing on the ground with tears of laughter streaming from their eyes. Then she remembered the gorge they were about to cross and backed up again into the raspberry bush now turning her clothes well and truly purple and also bringing a new round of laughter from the rest of the group.

Eventually after ten minutes of shocking and a lot of OW!'s they had worked up the courage to be able to cross the ice bridge without getting too scared. Then Percy warned them that they were only going to be able to have two people on the bridge at a time. This scared the rest of the spies even more and dropped the courage levels a bit until Percy stepped out onto the ice bridge and jumped up and down a couple of times before proceeding to cross the fragile looking ice bridge and declared that it the bridge was in a very fit state and extremely safe to cross, in one of those health and safety officer voices that sounded extremely funny.

Annabeth was the first to take a tentative step onto the makeshift bridge. When she found it to be strong and sturdy she plaintively walked across it with Connor close behind her. Then it was Thalia's turn to cross but of course, Thalia being Thalia, the scared of heights girl she was, didn't want to go across. So Nico being the kind, helpful person he is, picked up Thalia bridal style and ran across the ice made bridge and dumped a surprised Thalia in front of the equally surprised spies that had crossed the bridge earlier.

Then Percy, Annabeth and Connor all burst out laughing at the two's faces which were bright red. The first three spies were all thinking the same thing 'they are so oblivious.' Then Percy had a second thought 'Oh my gods! They look so cute together. Wait, pull yourself together Percy, you are starting to act like an Aphrodite child now!'

To try and cover up her blushing Thalia decided to speak up "Well now that that's done with I think that we should be getting on with our journey back to camp."

They all readily agreed, especially Nico as he was trying to cover up his blush as well. So with that they all set back on with their journey to Camp Half Blood.

They travelled quickly and efficiently through the rough terrain. All the time having to jump or scramble over sharp, pointy rocks and having to climb up sheer rock faces with really heavy packs of weapons and supplies. They were setting up camp less and less as they were constantly hearing the monsters and evil demigods behind them and it was hard to sleep with the monsters howling and running through the forest towards them. Eventually though, the monsters caught up with them.

It was about 9am when it happened. They had just finished packing up the tents and other equipment when a lone hellhound burst out of the tree line they had set up camp in front of. As soon as it saw them it howled really loudly into the sky. So loudly that the demigods that had sided with Kronos heard it. However before it could finish its howl, Percy jumped forward with Riptide uncapped and stabbed it through its stomach. The howl was cut off quickly and they all looked at each other with worried faces and came to a silent conclusion. Run.

They were all running as fast as they could, scaling obstacles, doing everything they could possibly think of to get away from the pounding footsteps of their enemy's. They ran and ran until they couldn't run any more. That was mostly because they had reached another river that was in a 50 foot high gorge.

Percy had no time to create a bridge as the monsters and Ethan burst out of the trees and stood still.

"Well guys, seems this is the end." Nico said.

"Na, we can still fight, can't we?" Thalia said.

"Last one still alive wins?" Connor suggested.

"Bring it." Percy answered.

With that they all charged into the battle with their weapons drawn and ready. They were all rolling and swooping as they went through one of the hardest fights of their lives. They were all tired out from the running they had done and they had to carry all the equipment they had brought with them. All of them were fighting at least 3 of them at once, sometimes more. Percy was fighting like a machine. Rolling, slashing and just general all out destroying the ranks of monsters, he was the main target for the monsters. Whenever a monster was destroyed for no reason and had a surprised look on its face they all knew that Annabeth was there. Nico and Thalia fought side by side to protect each other. Whilst Nico was sucking the life out of a monster, Thalia was there to stop any monsters that tried to kill Nico. Connor was confusing all the monsters by trying to talk to them and they would stop and leave a free space for Connor to jump in and slash them down.

They had wiped the monsters out after about 20 minutes. All there was left was Ethan Nakamura.

"Hello Ethan," Percy said coolly "What do you want now?"

"You dead, that's what I want." He replied bitterly

"Well that's not going to happen," Annabeth said with a steely tone to her voice "at least, not the way round that you want it."

"Yeah, you have no hope of taking us alive or dead," Thalia backed up Annabeth "we will fight to the bitter end, together we are strong and no one can beat us."

"We will see about that." He replied

And with that he ran straight at the five demigods with his sword drawn. They all drew their swords and met him head on. They circled him and trapped him so that he couldn't try to attack them without any of the others hurting him.

"You may have won this time but next time my master won't be so easy to fool." He said. Then he threw down a pearl and crushed it with his foot. A cloud of smoke burst up from where he crushed it with his foot and was gone in a blinding flash.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Nico said

"We should probably continue getting back to camp now" Percy commented

"Yeah, we probably should." Annabeth agreed

And with that they set off to complete their journey.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I am really sorry about being away for so long. School was being a real bitch, along with my brother, and they were literally giving me like 3 pieces of homework a night and it was so annoying to try and finish them all and then I had my end of year exams and being in the top class for just about everything does not help in making them easy at all. I will be trying to update a bit more often but I cannot guarantee I will be posting regularly.**

**This is, Cheese is awesome,**

**Signing out. See all ya next time! **


	5. you have such beautiful eyes, child

Percy Jackson and the Wrath of Kronos Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me again with another chapter. Holy cheese it's been a while since I updated. One of the reasons why is the review that made my day by ****Saygeflower**** and basically gave me the help I needed to get my brain in creative mode again. So with that, on with the story. Here is a bit of a treat for you, 4k+ word chapter! All for you guys. You can all thank me later. Oh wait first, the disclaimer.**

**I don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson what so ever. Rick Riordan does. There, final. I don't own anything. At all! So leave me alone. *goes off and cries in corner till next chapter needs to be done***

As the five spies walked through the forest, they were talking about how long they thought the journey would take to get back to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth thought that they were only a few hours away from it as they had been walking for hours, but Thalia and everybody else thought that it was at least another days' walk away. They were still arguing about it when they eventually set up camp for the night.

"I'm telling you I'm right!" shouted Annabeth.

"Well at the moment it seems that you are wrong!" Thalia shouted right back.

"Everybody shut up! This will get us nowhere at all, this is what Kronos wants, he wants us split up so that we fail at the task that we have and this makes it easier for him to manipulate us!" Connor finally shouted.

That shut them up. They all calmed down and Thalia sparked some wood to get a fire going. They sat around the camp fire and just talked until it was time to go to sleep. They all climbed into their tents and collapsed on to their beds and where asleep instantly.

The next morning the five spies were all woken up by a pack of hellhounds howling very near them. They were all up and ready with their weapons drawn, looking around to see if they could spot the pack, when suddenly the pack burst right out of the trees in front of them. They met the pack in full force and absolutely decimated them. There was golden dust lying everywhere, it was all over the ground, the tents and the demigods.

Then all of a sudden 5 silver arrows shot out of the trees and landed next to the demigod's feet. They all jumped back in surprise and raised their weapons in defensive stances. Then they realised who the arrows were fired by and lowered their weapons to their sides.

"The Hunters." Thalia breathed

"You are correct Thalia Grace," a voice said from the trees "that is exactly who we are."

16 girls in silvery uniforms appeared from the trees. They were being led by a 14 year old girl and next to her was a girl with a silver circlet on her head signifying that she was the lieutenant.

The five spies dropped to the ground in a bow as the Hunters approached.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia said to her former mistress.

"Thalia, I am surprised to see you out here." Artemis replied to her former lieutenant.

"I am on a quest with these other half-blood My Lady," Thalia told the goddess "we are trying to get back to Camp Half-Blood so we can escape the monsters and enemy half-bloods that are currently trying to kill us."

"We can help you part of the way there but that is all we can do for you," Artemis told Thalia "although some of my Huntresses might be a bit cold and bitter to some of the company that you are traveling with." Referring to the hunters' hate for the male population.

"We appreciate any help we can get, even if it does involve some of the people in my party getting a little bit hurt." Thalia said

"Hey! That's unfair on us!" The males in the group complained whilst looking at the Hunter's evil grins that were plastered all over their faces.

And with that, they all started the long walk back to Camp Half-Blood.

-Line Break-

When they were about three quarters of the way there Artemis turned to the five and told them that this was as far as the Hunters would go as they still needed to track down a few more groups of monsters roaming the country. They thanked the five for taking out the group of hellhounds they had been chasing before and ran off into the trees, leaving the spies to do their own thing.

The spies looked at each other before going the other way to Camp Half-Blood.

Then suddenly Thalia blurts out "I told you so" with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up." Annabeth replies with gritted teeth

"Nope, I'm never going to let you live this one down," Thalia says gleefully "the great Annabeth Chase has finally got something wrong."

Annabeth flew at Thalia in a rage and tackled her to the ground and then started to tickle her sides.

"No! Stop! I'm-ah- ticklish th-th-there!" Thalia gasped out between breaths.

"Not until you stop gloating about it!" Annabeth replied while still tickling her

"Okay-ay, okay I will, I will, just get off me, please." Thalia pleaded

Annabeth got off of Thalia and held out her hand for Thalia to take which she did gratefully.

"So, now that you two have sorted that one out can we please get going again, you were making so much noise when you were rolling around on the floor, you probably attracted a whole load of monsters to our location, so, can we please get moving." Connor said impatiently as the two girls got off the floor and brushed themselves off.

"Alright, alright, calm down Connor. We're going." Annabeth said with her hands on her hips

After that things went pretty smoothly until we got to the house that was sitting on the border of the forest and the desert that lay beyond.

They walked up to it and looked at the door. There was a snake above the knocker. Annabeth looked at it suspiciously but ignored it as just a decoration.

They knocked on the door and it was opened by an extremely beautiful lady.

"Err, h-hi." Percy stuttered, a little overwhelmed by her beauty.

Annabeth growled at Percy's antics while the rest snickered at the two. While not together they liked each other so much that it was a miracle that neither of them took the hint and accepted that the other liked them back. To be honest it was actually hilarious watching them but they didn't want to offend either of them or anger Annabeth.

"Welcome, please do come inside." The lady said

The five walked inside, completely at ease. The lady gave of an aura of a nice warm fire that was extremely inviting. She took them to a table with six seats and sat them all down sitting in between Percy and Nico and asking them if they wanted anything. They all took their time thinking about it before deciding that they would just like a glass of water for all of them.

"You sure you don't want anything else my darlings?" the lady asked

They all shook their heads as a no. The nice lady walked off to what they presumed was the kitchen.

"You all don't think this is a bit strange how there is a convenient house right in the middle of our route home with a really nice lady offering us anything do you?" Annabeth asked.

"A little, but she is really nice and pretty." Percy and Nico sighed dreamily.

Nico was rewarded with a slap upside the head from Thalia while Percy was punched in the shoulder by a fuming Annabeth.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Both Percy and Nico complained.

"You two still don't know do you?" Connor said exasperated.

Both of the two boys shook their heads.

"Boys" Thalia and Annabeth said while rolling their eyes and sighing

The lady walked back in to the room with a tray of 6 glasses of water and passed them around the five leaving one of them for herself at her seat.

"So where are you headed right now my lovelies?" The woman asked nicely.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first before we tell you?" Annabeth replied.

"Oh, I am so sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Sudame." Sudame told them.

"Okay well this is Connor, Nico, Percy and Thalia and I am Annabeth." Annabeth introduced the five to Sudame.

"What beautiful eyes you have Annabeth." Sudame commented.

"Why thank you." Annabeth smiled.

Thalia looked suspiciously at Sudame as she commented on Annabeth's eyes. Not many people called them beautiful. Calculating or sometimes cold where some of the names that they were tagged as, but not really beautiful, well, apart from if you're Percy. But half the time he didn't even know that he was doing it.

Percy too was looking at Sudame a little bit strangely for commenting on Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. Not many people did that, but he did remember one person doing it when they were twelve on their first quest in New Jersey, at a store that they passed through, but this lady was too nice to be who he thought she might be so he just ignored it and sipped his drink. Connor and Nico both drained theirs in the first five seconds that they got them and immediately brought their glasses down on the table and said "Another!" in unison. They both burst out laughing while everybody else looked at them strangely and shook their heads.

Sudame went back into the kitchen and came out with an entire tray full of food. The three boys instantly attacked it and started demolishing the pile like a pack of wild tigers that had just taken down a gazelle and were in dire need of food while the two girls picked at the food leisurely as if they had all of the time in the world to eat it.

Sudame walked out of the room to go somewhere. She was gone for about five minutes before her voice rang out over some hidden speakers that were around the room and the house so they couldn't tell where her voice was coming from.

"Your face is very pretty Annabeth, isn't it? It would be a real shame if something bad were to happen to it."

And with that all the lights went out. Something in Percy's mind finally clicked as the last rational part of him finally figured out what had been bothering him. The name. Sudame. It was just Medusa but moved around. He drew Riptide, his trusty ballpoint pen sword thingy and shouted:

"Find the lights, turn them on! It's Medusa!"

Annabeth drew her dagger, Thalia transformed her bracelet into Aegis and pulled out her can of Mace and formed her spear, it crackling with electricity, Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword, Connor flipped out his short swords from his sleeves. The five stood in a circle with their backs to each other.

"Go!" Percy shouted

They all instantly rolled in different directions, trying to find the light switch. They were scrambling for a few seconds before Thalia slapped the switch and the lights flickered back on. They whirled around to find nothing there. They all cautiously walked back to the middle of the room to regroup and decide what they should do next.

"Medusa will still be in this house so we should be careful at all times, watching out if you hear hissing sounds, close your eyes too, it probably means that she is near. If she tries to tempt you then just resist it and whatever you do, don't open your eyes unless you find a mirror or something then use it to kill her and cover her head if you do, we are taking her with us, she could be useful at some point. Everyone got that?" Annabeth took over the decisions.

The others nodded and split up, each moving to a different door in the room, Annabeth went one way, Thalia and Nico another and Conner disappeared through the last door. Percy took out his phone and used the screen as a mirror he thought he heard a faint hissing sound to his left and swirled around but saw nothing. He checked the room that he was in and found nothing.

"This room's clear guys." Percy shouted. There was no reply.

"Guys?" Percy shouted again.

"It's no use Son of Poseidon," Medusa's snake like voice came out over the hidden speakers in the room "they can't hear you. And if they could it wouldn't make a difference. They are all in here with me. Tied up. Unable to move. Helpless."

Percy growled. She was just trying to get him to run to their 'rescue', which was probably a trap. He ran over to one of the four doors that led out of the room and pushed it open, nothing. He tried another of the three doors and was met with the same as the last; Percy came to the last of the three doors and took a deep breath, sword at the ready, before he pushed it open. The door swung open and he looked inside. Once again he was met with the seemingly never ending rooms with three doors.

"I see your having a little bit of trouble there." Medusas voice floated out over the hidden speakers again. Percy yelled out in frustration before he gave up and sat down and thought about his situation. Then it hit him. Use the water.

Using his powers over water he spread out his senses to detect the water around him. Percy detected a source of water to his right but when he looked closer he saw that it was too large for it to be his friends. He searched some more and detected another source and he looked closer at this one too and found that it was actually 4 different sources. He had found his fellow demigods. They all appeared to be suspended spread eagle on the wall. This made him angry. Nobody could hurt his friends while he could stop it.

The room where his friends were being held. That was where he had to go. Then he felt another presence to his left and looked over. The source seemed quite large and was moving rapidly in his direction. It was Medusa.

He took off running towards the door of the direction that his friends were in. he burst through the door and was once again met with the same 3 doors. He could hear Medusa getting closer, if the rather loud banging and crashing of doors was anything to go by. He sprinted towards the next door and burst through it. He noticed the walls in this room were a bit different to the others. They were covered in slime and had mould and damp on the floor and walls. He was getting closer. But then again, so was Medusa.

He quickly closed his eyes and spread out his senses again. He quickly identified Medusa and then zeroed in on his friends. To the left he ran and burst through the door. He noticed that this room was different immediately. In the middle of the room was a large hole that looked as if it went down a long, long way. He recognised it as a pit that lead to Tartarus. He was surprised to see one here, in Medusa's home of all places. The last time he had seen one was last year in his quest in the Labyrinth. He backed away from the huge hole and went back through the door he had come through. Now he was back in the slime room. This time he went straight ahead and he ended up in a worse room than the last.

There were statues everywhere. People screaming silently forever as they were frozen in time by the glaring eyes of Medusa. He shuddered. This was what would happen to him if he didn't reach his friends in time. He continued running in the direction of the other four. He burst through door after door until he was right outside the room his friends were in. The room was so covered in slime that it was difficult to stand anywhere without standing in the slime. He felt the large, fast moving presence about two doors behind him. Percy took a deep breath and pushed open the door carefully.

His friends were chained to the wall with Celestial Bronze chains. They all looked up and saw that it was Percy and not their captor and started to celebrate before Percy stopped them and quietened them. He stretched out his senses and detected Medusa about a door out. He stood there and waited with his back to the door. When he heard the door to the room he and the other four were in start to open, he reached into his pocket and took out his trusty ballpoint pen, uncapped it and threw it all in one swift motion, as if he had been practising for years for this moment. The pen, that was fluidly elongating and broadening into Percy's sword, Riptide, flew through the doorway shining in the light of the harsh industrial lights that illuminated the room. He heard the start of a shriek before he heard a shunck followed by the sound of a thud as a heavy object hit the hard floor of the room. The clattering sound of his sword followed afterwards as it hit the floor also.

Percy covered his eyes with one hand while he walked out of the open door. He felt his foot kick something solid and felt the thick, slimy liquid that was gorgon's blood slowly soaking through his shoe. Percy could feel the tiny snakes that were once Medusa's hair and were now slowly dying grabbing at his shoes and pant leg with their tiny fangs. He kicked them off and took off his jacket after he had closed his eyes properly.

He dropped the jacket over the head and opened his eyes. There was a slowly growing pool of dark green blood at his feet that came from the head of the now dead monster that was Medusa. Percy bundled up the head in his jacket and picked it up off the floor. The green blood was dripping through the jacket and onto the floor of the room.

Percy walked back inside the room that the rest of the spies were in and put the head on the floor. He then went and retrieved his sword from the floor where it lay from when he threw it through the door. Walking back through the door after pocketing Riptide he looked to see his friends wearing looks of shock and amazement on their faces.

"Okay, come on, it wasn't that cool" Percy said

But the others just stayed the same that they had been for the past few minutes with their mouths hanging open, staring at him. Percy smirked and took out a small camera from his other pocket. He took a photo of their faces before pocketing the camera again and mentally smiling about the blackmail he just got. He walked up to them and snapped his fingers in front of their faces.

The other four spies jerked awake and stared at Percy expectantly. Percy realised what they wanted him to do and walked over to them and drew Riptide before swinging it at the first of the chains. It broke like a twig. He continued to do this to the rest of the chains holding his friends to the wall. One by one the spies fell to the cold, slimy ground. The last of the spies to be freed, Thalia, sat up and glared at Percy,

"Do you know how much it bloody hurts ones wrists to be suspended by Celestial Bronze chains on a wall covered in slime and blood. Not fucking nice" Thalia said whilst maintaining her glare at Percy.

"Language Thalia" Annabeth scolded.

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" Percy said back "How did you get captured again anyway?"

"Medusa snuck up on us and knocked us all out" Travis replied

"Well we're free now" Annabeth said quickly, defusing the impending fight between the two cousins "now, how the Hades do we get out of here?"

"Please stop using my father's name" Nico said from where he was on the floor. He hadn't spoken in a while so the other four had almost forgotten that he was still here.

While all this was happening, Percy was using his newly found power to try and detect any water sources that were nearby in the local area that might help them to get out of the house. He found a few but they were either too far away or too small to be useful to them.

He walked over to a door and opened it carefully. The light from the outside world temporarily blinded him as he tried to see what it was causing the light before realisation hit him and he let out a rather loud "What?"

The others all looked at him strangely before he pointed towards the open door. They had all been too busy arguing between themselves that they hadn't noticed the light streaming through the opening.

"Well that's definitely not normal" Connor said with a look of shock on his face.

Thalia was too surprised herself to make a snide remark to that comment.

The five all stood up as their eyes adjusted to the bright light of the outside world. They all walked outside and blinked in amazement. They looked back at the house and all of them gasped in shock at the fact that they were suddenly at the front of the house. They were standing by the front entrance.

"Okay, what the Hades just happened?" Connor said

"Please, stop" Nico replied

"I dunno, but if I were to guess then it would be that the house was enchanted and whoever owned it could basically do whatever they wanted with it," Annabeth stated "Medusa must have killed the previous owner and taken it off them, then when Percy killed Medusa again it must have passed to him."

"Aww yeah!" Percy shouted out loud as he started to dance around like a six year old.

"So I guess it just does whatever Percy wants it to then" Connor said

Suddenly the house started to shake and change. It changed so that it went from a small, one story house that could barely fit one person to a double story house that could fit all of them comfortably.

"Does that answer your question?" Nico said with an amused smile on his face

"Shush now Nico" Connor replied

The five all walked up to the house and opened the front door. Percy waved his hand over the front door and a lock appeared along with 5 keys that appeared in his hand. He gave each of the other four a key and kept one for himself and then stopped at their questioning looks.

"This is so that you guys can have access to the house whenever you need it and are in the area. All the keys work on the lock so you should be able to get in."

"Wow, Percy finally did something smart for once." Thalia said

"Hey, take that back, I can be smart from time to time." Percy replied

"Yeah, if that time to time is an eon." Thalia shot back

The other three were snickering and laughing behind their hands at the two as they continued to fight.

"Yeah well at least I'm not afraid of h-." Percy was stopped abruptly as Thalia slammed into his chest.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Thalia growled whilst holding a lightning encased fist above Percy's head.

"Okay, okay, no need to go that far." Percy replied quickly

The two got up and stood apart from each other before joining the others again. The other three were just staring at the two cousins in shock. They were all wondering how they could be at each other's throats one minute and then be the best of friends the next. Their relationship was rather strange.

"We should probably be getting off now; we still have a long journey ahead of us if we're going to get back to camp in time."

The rest of the group nodded and went around picking up their supplies and equipment before standing in a circle and nodding. They turned around and looked at the house one last time before they all walked around the house and continued through the desert. Every step bringing them closer to their destination.

**A/N: Wow. Longest chapter I have ever written. I had to end it there due to the fact that I just couldn't think of anything more to put in there. And it also seemed right to end it there. I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter of The Wrath of Kronos and I hope to see you all again soon. Well, not see but talk to.**

**Cheese is Awesome,**

**Signing out.**


End file.
